1. Field
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a receiving device, a method for transmitting information and a method for receiving information in a wireless communication system, and a recording medium, in which data of a codebook used during transmission and reception of information is recorded.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the progress of communication systems, consumers such as companies and individuals have used a wide variety of wireless terminals.
Accordingly, communication service providers have continued to attempt to create a new communication service market for wireless terminals, and expand the existing communication service market by providing reliable and low-cost services.